1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated microphone and transceiver system that allows voice-activated control of computer driven devices using a passive and wireless interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of systems that are computer controlled increases, so too increases the need for more sophisticated approaches to controlling such systems. In particular, there is a need for voice-activated control of computer systems. For example, in automobile control systems, a driver""s voice could be used to activate or deactivate accessories including, but not limited to, radios, headlights, cabin lights, windshield wipers and cellular phones. And, by controlling such accessories using voice-activation, a driver""s hands would be freed up to operate the steering wheel, thus allowing the driver to more easily focus on the conditions of the road. Additionally, voice activation could be used in homes or similar environments to unlock doors, turn on and off lights, turn on and off appliances, etc. Conventional techniques for controlling computer systems are generally less effective, since they require manual intervention on the part of the system user. And, in those cases where control is carried out by voice activation, problems related to recognizing a voice in the presence of ambient noise and problems related to providing power to the microphone unit still exist. Problems related to recognizing a voice in the presence of ambient noise typically exist when the source of an operator""s voice is located distant from the computer or the operator is situated in a noisy environment. For example, in the noisy interior of a car, recognition of a driver""s voice is difficult unless the microphone is located close the driver""s mouth. And, while both wired and wireless microphones are currently available, each presents problems related to powering the microphone. For example, wired microphones require costly wires that typically run through a car""s body to the seatbelt, and frequent retracting of the seatbelt can eventually sever the wires. On the other hand, wireless microphones require batteries, and consumers are reluctant to replace batteries regularly since generally the equipment in a car""s interior requires no such similar maintenance over the life of the car.
Thus, an integrated microphone and transceiver system for providing voice activated control of a computer system using a passive and wireless interface that does not require battery power is highly desirable.
The preceding and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed and overcome by the present invention that provides a voice-activated microphone and transceiver system for providing sound wave activated control of an electronic device system. The system includes an interrogator unit for transmitting a signal pulse, receiving a modulated signal pulse, and demodulating the modulated signal pulse such that the delay between the transmitted signal pulse and the modulated signal pulse corresponds to a unique sound wave signal that is used to control the electronic device. A acoustically driven microphone unit is also included for receiving the signal pulse from the interrogator unit, modulating the signal pulse with the sound wave signal, wherein the sound wave signal contains instructions for controlling an electronic device, and transmitting the modulated signal pulse back to the interrogator unit for analysis by a signal processor.
In an alternate embodiment of the present inventions, an optical signal is transmitted from an optical interrogator unit and is received and reflected by an optical microphone unit. The optical signal is modulated in amplitude in response to the air pressure of a voice sound wave signal in the area surrounding the microphone unit and reflected back toward the interrogator source where a voice signal processor unit eventually processes it.